warszawawikiaorg-20200214-history
Wszystko o Warszawie:FAQ
Oto najczęściej zadawane przez początkujących edytorów Warszawikii pytania: 1. Skąd pochodzi nazwa Warszawikia? :Od słów Warszawa (która jest tematem tej wikii) i od charakteru tej strony, która jest wikią. 2. Czym jest Wikia? :Informacje na ten temat znajdują się w Polskiej Centrali Wikii. 3. Jakie są cele Warszawikii? :Uczyć i zapoznać. Chcemy otworzyć niektóre tajemnice Warszawy przed osobami mieszkającymi poza naszą stolicą, a rodowitym Warszawiakom udzielić kilku informacji, o których może nie mieli pojęcia. 4. Dla kogo przeznaczona jest Warszawikia? :Dla każdego. Jeśli szukasz jakiejś informacji na temat Warszawy, mamy nadzieję, że tutaj ją znajdziesz. Niestety, nadal wiele obiektów jest nieopisanych, dlatego liczymy również na edytorów. Każdy może zostać edytorem Warszawikii. Więcej o edytowaniu i pomocy przy budowaniu Warszawikii na stronie powitalnej dla użytkowników Warszawikii. 5. Kto jest właścicielem Warszawikii? :Właściwie to każdy. Brzmi to paradoksalnie, bo możesz sobie zadać pytanie To po co tu administratorzy?, jednak każdy ma tutaj swoją część Warszawikii. 6. Właśnie, to po co tu administratorzy? :Administratorzy kontrolują Warszawikię, aby wszystko szło swoim, właściwym sobie rytmem. Administratorzy kontrolują wszystkich, którzy przychodzą tu, by zepsuć naszą ciężką pracę – wandali, trolli itp. Są tu również po to, by mniej doświadczonym użytkownikom służyć pomocą, radą, bądź w ostateczności, naganą bądź banem. 7. A jak ja mogę zostać administratorem? :Zgłoś się do innego administratora. Jednak, zanim się do niego zgłosisz, upewnij się, że masz około 1000 edycji, nigdy nie sprawiałeś problemów i nie masz na koncie żadnego bana. Licz się z tym, że administratorzy dokładnie prześledzą twoją działalność, także na innych wikiach. 8. Kto jest odpowiedzialny za artykuły umieszczone na Warszawikii? :Wszyscy! Panuje tu zasada zbiorowej odpowiedzialności. Pamiętaj, że jeżeli robisz coś i masz świadomość, że robisz coś wbrew zasadom Warszawikii, to mimo tego, że tobie może się dostać najbardziej, to odpowiedzialność może spaść również na innych użytkowników i edytorów, więc pilnuj się! 9. Czy artykuły zamieszczane w Warszawikii są wiarygodne? :Staramy się, by tak było, jednak mogą trafić się przypadki, które przeoczymy, w końcu my też jesteśmy ludźmi. Jeśli natrafisz na coś, co może wzbudzić w tobie wątpliwość, skontaktuj się z administratorem – on sprawdzi daną informację w zaufanym źródle i poinformuje cię o wynikach śledztwa. 10. Wracając do właścicieli Warszawikii, czy mogę podpisywać hasło stworzone przeze mnie? W końcu jest moje! :No właśnie, nie możesz. Z racji, że każdy jest właścicielem Warszawikii, musisz liczyć się z tym, że to hasło będzie edytowane przez innych edytorów. Poza tym, w momencie, gdy wciśniesz przycisk Zapisz, wiedz, że twoje hasło automatycznie zostało opublikowane na licencji GFDL. 11. A co to jest to GFDL? :Więcej o tym możesz dowiedzieć się na stronach centrali Wikii. 12. Dobra, a jak mogę zostać edytorem? :Sprawa jest prosta. Zarejestruj się. 13. Jeśli się nie zarejestruję, to coś się stanie? :Właściwie nie, jednak pamiętaj, że osoby zarejestrowane mają większe przywileje niż osoby niezarejestrowane. Poza tym, jeśli się nie zarejestrujesz, to i tak cię znajdziemy – będziesz opisany numerem IP. 14. A co to jest numer IP? :Jest to identyfikator komputera w Internecie – każdy komputer podłączony do sieci ma swój niezmienny numer IP (wyjątkiem są użytkownicy Neostrady – ich numery IP są zmienne). 15. Dobra. Jak mogę napisać nowe hasło? :Przeczytaj te kilka słów na temat pisania haseł. 16. W razie jakiegoś problemu albo wątpliwości, z kim mam się skontaktować? :Już mówiłem – z administratorem. Skontaktować z nim możesz się [[Dyskusja Wszystko o Warszawie:Administratorzy|'TUTAJ']]. Dziękuję. :Ależ nie ma za co. Kategoria:Meta